change is always good
by hiddenaddiction
Summary: bella kicked her husband out after catching him cheating. she then meets a police officer who feels the need to protect her from her ex. my first ff:
1. Chapter 1

1

"Hun maybe you just need to go out have a couple of drinks and get laid"

That was rose's answer for everything...getting laid. Well not mine, "rose u and I both know that's not gonna happen you can still see it all there,"

"See what Alice?" I said pouring myself another wine.

"that u and him will totally work this shit out and get back together and have a fairy tale ending" "Alice I know his your brother and you love him dearly but HE HAD HIS PENIS IN ANOTHER WOMANS VAGINA...it's not gonna happen seriously that was a deal breaker. Yes I love him and I always will but no I'm sorry it's not gonna be a fairy tale ending. "

"Again I ask are you sure he had his ding dong in another woman's hoo-ha because what is your proof?" Rose sat there watching the argument drinking her wine. She knows what the proof was, the lipsticked collars, the late nights, the random numbers on the phone bill, the $2000 charge to our credit card for a hotel which rang and told me I had left my watch there.,..Which would have been nice if I was there. But no I was at home the good little housewife tucking his kids into bed waiting for him to get home.

3 months had gone since i came to my senses and confronted him. And he didn't even argue. He just lowered his head and left. I miss him i do but i know that there is something, someone out there better for me. The kids miss him they ask all the time where he is. i let them call him and tell them they can see him whenever, but he dosent want to. How am i meant to explain to a 8yr old a 5 yr old and a 2yr old that daddy is an ass and would rather spend time with little miss lauren his receptionist then them. So i don't i just avoid the whole situation.

"anyways...changing the subject hows work bella?" rose said grabbing the next bottle of wine out of my fridge.

"its good, i missed it so much it gives me something to do now, i feel more incharge of myself." Before getting married and having kids i was a party planner for a local reception center. They recently had an opening and offered me my job back with great hours and awesome pay. Which being on my own with three kids i now needed the money.

"you never know you may meet a hottie there" rose said hopeful. "i better go emmettes probably stressing out by now having the boys on his own. " rose quickly hugged me and said goodbye to alice. "yeah i should go to jazz is probably freaking out by now"she said waddling out of the chair "i swear to god everytime i go somewhere he thinks my waters are gonna break i mean i have like 3 weeks to go seriously the guy needs to let me breathe" alice is extremely pregenate and moody.

That left me home with my kids upstairs fast asleep and nothing to do. As i walked through the house turning off all the lights i was about to walk upstairs when the door bell rang..."alice what did you forget this tim..."

"hello bella..."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I don't own any of the characters they all belong to Stephanie Meyer**.

2

"What the hell do you want?" did he seriously think id wanna see him at midnight?

"I just wanna talk bells, please I'm sure we can sort this..."

"NO. NO NO NO NO NO I'm not willing to do this now and...Wait have you been drinking?" I can smell the beer on him and now that I look closer his eyes are red and his slightly swaying.

"LISTEN TO ME BELLA I AM COMING BACK HOME RIGHT NOW AND YOU ARE GOING TO GO ON PRETENDING NONE OF THAT SHIT HAPPENED NOW WHERE THE FUCK ARE MY KIDS?" holy crap I have never seen him this angry before.

"How about you just come back in the Morning and we can sort this all out ok... just go home sober up and we will do breakfast" i was trying to get him to leave ive never in my 10years of being with him seen him like this. I pulled the door slightly closed and he started to get angrier.

"BELLA YOU BITCH LET ME INTO MY FUCKING HOUSE NOW... OR I WILL MAKE YOU PAY"

"Alright I think it's time you left." I managed to get the door shut before he could shove his way in. I locked it and ran to make sure the back door was locked. I could hear him banging on the door thumping and screaming. Just then I saw Alex my 8 yr old son walk down stairs... "Ma what's going on?" "Alex just please go back to bed. Please and check your brothers to make sure there ok"

"Is that..." he pointed to the door "dad?"

What do I tell him? Do I tell him that his dad is a freaking nutcase or do I say its someone else? "Yes hunny it is please go back to bed" I could still hear him banging on my door and calling me every name you can think of.

"JUST GO AWAY YOU WAKING UP THE KIDS... SERIOUSLY IS THIS HOW YOU WANT YOUR KIDS TO SEE YOU FOR THE FIRST TIME IN 3 MONTHS?"

"I DONT CARE BITCH AND WHEN I GET HOLD OF U IM GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU."

Right. Nice husband there. I picked up the phone but there was no dial tone. Fuck he cut the freaking cable. I ran to my room to get my iphone to call the cops when I opened the door all three kids were on my bed and Alex had my phone in his hand. "Mum I already called the police there on their way." He said in a sad tone.

"Thankyou Alex." I hugged all my kids and prayed they would get here soon. All of a sudden I hear my car alarm going off. "Stay here in my room and don't move" I warn them.

I run downstairs and look out the window. There he is with a fence paling smashing my windscreen and the rest of my car. "fuck" I sat on the lounge and waited for the cops to come. Tears were falling down my face at a rapid pace and alls I could think of was how did it come to this? That's right Lauren... his freaking girlfriend. She ruined all this. She knew he was married and she still freaking went after him. And he thought I'd never find out.

"GET ON THE GROUND WITH YOUR HANDS ON YOUR HEAD NOW" I didn't even hear them get here. Three cop cars were on my front lawn and had him pinned to the ground. There was a knock on the door.

"Miss it's safe to come out now. I'd like to talk to you if I can." I opened the door and was met with the most gorgeous green eyes I've ever seen.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I don't own any of the characters they all belong to Stephanie Meyer**.

3

"Umm hi." I said like a freaking idiot.

"Miss I'm detective Cullen maybe we could go inside and talk.?" I opened the door to let him in and he called out to the other officers

"Take him down and lock him up I'll be there soon" he said as he walked inside. He walked past me into the living room. He _is soo hot. I mean like really yummy_. Snap out of it Bella. I need to concentrate on that idiot outside.

"Would you like a coffee?" I said walking into the kitchen "that would be great black with 2 thanks." He said sitting at the breakfast bar. I glanced at the clock. Great its 230am. No sleep for me tonight.

"So miss, I'd like to ask you..."

"Bella my names Bella" I said cutting him of.

"Ok Bella can you tell me what happened tonight"

"Yeah that idiot is my husband... well he won't be much longer were separated and getting a divorce, anyway he turns up as I'm about to go to bed and starts demanding he be let in to the house to see his kids. I told him to come back when his sober and we would talk. I managed to lock the door and check the other door and when I went to call the cops he had cut the phone line. So I ran upstairs to find Alex my 8yr old with my iphone calling you guys."

"Smart kids that one. I answered the phone and he told me every detail I needed to know. He seemed very protective of you. "He said sipping his coffee. "So Bella your car is extremely damaged and so is your front yard. All I really need to know is if you wanna press charges against him?"

"Hmm let me think...hell yes fuck him... freaking asshole how dare he scare me and my kids like that. What else can I do to keep him away from my boys?" I said starting to get upset

"Bella I will do everything I can to keep him away from you ok. But he will be released in 12hrs do you have anyone you can have come stay with you?"

"No it's just me and the kids. I have some friends that live close by but that's it"

"Hmm well I think he will come back so I will get the patrol guys to come by and I will give you my phone number...you know just in case" he said with a smirk.

"Thankyou detective Cullen. I really do hope he doesn't come back I don't think the kids could handle it."

"Edward..." he said in a quiet voice "my name is Edward."

He left me his card and said he'd be in touch the next day. I finally crawled into bed a little before 4am. Great ill be getting like 3 hours sleep.

"Maaaaaaaaa...Seth keeps changing the channel" whinged Alex.

"Well actually Alex it's too early for TV so please go and turn it off and get ready for school." All the kids had school today and I was off work. My weekends were now taken up by work so I had days off during the week Alex and Seth were at school and Paul had day care today which meant a free day for me. I couldn't wait.

The kids ate breakfast and were all dropped at school on time and I decide it was coffee time. As I walked into the little coffee shop I've been going to for years and ordered my usual Carmel mocha.

"Little early for something so sweet isn't it Bella." The smooth velvety voice said behind me.

"Well you see I was up all night so I kinda need the sugar hit" I said as I turned to see Edward. "Shouldn't you be at work detective, you know saving the town from psycho ex husbands?"

"Ah but I am. I actual was on my way to your house when I seen you on the sidewalk so I thought id..."

"Stalk me into the coffee shop and then knock my favourite drink?" I said with a smile. He ran his hands through his thick bronze coloured hair.

"Yeah something likes that. Have you got a minute to sit down?" he asked pointing to the table. We both sat down and then he started to talk.

"So we had kinda a rough time with your ex last night he ended up giving one of the guys been a black eye and he destroyed his holding cell. So there keeping him in longer and there is going to be more charges against him. I hate asking this Bella but did...did he ever..."

"No no he never hurt any of us I just don't understand why Jacobs doing this. I mean it was his choice to end everything I mean having an affair with your freaking assistant...seriously did he think I'd never find out...and you don't really wanna hear all this" I said forgetting Edward was just doing his job.

"No its fine Bella I have nothing else to do today seeing as I did so much overtime last night." He said with a smile. "What are your plans for today?"

"Hmm not much today is my day off and the kids are all at school so just me and I doing some odd jobs and relaxing."

"Have lunch with me" he said quickly.

"Umm ok, sure why not hey?" I said laughing at him

We left the coffee shop and walked to a small pizzeria not far from the coffee shop. Conversation flowed easy between the two of us like we had been friends for years. Edward was from Seattle where as I grew up not far from here, Port Angeles, in a small town called forks. His dad is a doctor and his mum an interior designer and he is an only child.

"So Bella what about your family" he asked while we were having our entree of garlic bread.

"My parents divorced when I was 10 mum moved to phoenix with her boy toy Phil and I stayed with Charlie my dad. When I was 15 I met Jake, his dad and mine were friends. We moved to PA when I was 18 and got married straight away. Charlie was chief of police in forks until he passed away about 3 yrs ago of cancer." I said thinking of my dad and how much I missed him.

Edward reached for my hand "I'm sorry bella" he said as he touched my hand.

"Its fine, I'm fine. So I had Alex when I was 18, I know too young but I love him and wouldn't change a thing. Then we have Seth whose 5 and Paul whose 2. I'm an only child to but I have friends around who I feel are sisters."

As we ate our meal a tall leggy blonde walked towards us I noticed Edwards's whole body stiffen as she came to our table.

"Edward, babe it's been ages" she said leaning in to kiss him as Edward moved closer to me to avoid the kiss.

"Tanya hi this is...my girlfriend Bella"...girlfriend?

**An: hope your liking it so far. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I don't own any of the characters they all belong to Stephanie Meyer**.

Chapter 4

I must be dreaming. Or his slipped me some really good drugs. In my dream edward has his arm around me and just called me his girlfriend to some supermodel wannabe.

"oh edward i didnt know you had a girlfriend. I thought you didnt..what was it you said do girlfriends?" she said smirking at me.

"well that was until i meet bella. " he said looking at me pleading to go along with it.

"well then i guess i will be seeing you both tomorrow at the hospital fundraiser, i'm sure everyone is excited to meet edward cullens new girlfriend" she said and stormed away. I was still sitting there stunned having not know what the fuck just happened. Edward removed his arm from around me.

"God bella im so so sorry i just.. i dont know what i was thinking i just couldnt face seeing her and then im...im just so sorry i put you in that position" he kept rambleing on

"so what time will you pick me up for the fundraiser?" i said sipping my coke. Edward just stared at me. "i mean you need to give me a little bit of time to get ready and that oh and ill get rose to watch the kids, so around 7?" he was still staring at me then he started to smile.

"you'll go with me?...and pretend to be my girlfriend?"

"sure why not its not like im doing anything else tomorrow and i love any excuse to get dressed up"

"so i guess ill pick you up at 7, um its very formal by the way," "and also you will havetomeetmyparents" he said quickly..

I chocked on my water. Shit i didnt even think of was too late now. "ok no worries"

I looked at my watch it was time to go get the kids from school. "how bout you come over tonight for dinner, meet the kids and we can talk about our cover story for tomorrow night." I said grabbing my wallet out to pay for my lunch. He placed his hand on mine and said "sure bella but dont worry about lunch ive got it and ill bring wine tonight. White or red?"

"white thanks and thankyou for lunch." I thought id show him my fun side. "thanks boyfriend see you tonight." I said placing a quick kiss on his cheek.

I left the resturant and picked up the kids from school. We had to make a stop at the store to get some suppies for dinner. I ran into rose in the veggie section.

"just who i wanted to see" i said walking up to her and her boys.

"auntie bella" the kids tackeled me.

"hey bella how are you.?" She said

"fucked up." I mouthed and told her all about last night and jacob.

"bella you should have called emmette would have been there in 5 seconds flat."

"its ok the cops showed up pretty quickly. Thats what i want to talk to you about actually." I filled her in on edward and lunch with him and the superbitch. "so can you have my kids tomorrow night?"

"hmm so you can go on a date with hot cop and pretend to be his girl and potenially maybe just maybe get laid?" she asked "OF COURSE!... i even have a dress for you and im sure allie will do your hair."

So with that sorted i grabbed the ingredients to make my awesome spag bol. I left the shops but not without getting the kids some ice cream for tonight. 

The kids were fed and showered and ready for bed by the time the door bell rang. "ill get it ill get it" "NO me NOOOOO its my turn"

The kids coming running downstairs where i met them in the hallway. "how bout i get it and you go and act like normal children for five minutes." I said laughing.

I opened the door and was greeted with those gorgeous green eyes and that heart melting grin.

"hey edward come in" i said opening the door further. "bella its nice to see you again" he said handing me a bottle of wine.

As i led edward through the kitchen the boys come running in. "so edward this is alex seth and paul" i said pointing to the boys "boys this is edward his mums ...friend" i smiled at edward when i said that he just laughed.

"alright boys its bed time youve had your dinner and ice cream lets go" i said pointing upstairs. Seth and paul went straight away but alex stayed staring at edward. "you saved us last night?" he said to edward "your the man on the phone that i spoke to"

Edward looked to me and i just shurgged my shoulders "yes yes i am and you done a great thing last night alex being very brave and mature calling the police when you knew mum was in trouble." Edward said to alex. Alex smiled and held his hand out to edward who took it in his surprised. "thanks edward you were awesome" alex went straight up to bed and i followed making sure they were all tucked in.

I walked back to the kitchen to find edward standing in the loungeroom looking at all our pictures."you looked really happy here" he said showing me a pic of me and jake and alex when he was a baby. "yeah that was a very very long time ago" i said smiling. "so dinner?" i said heading back to the kitchen. Edward sat down at the table that i had set for the two of us and poured the wine while i dished our plates.

"sooo boyfriend" i said smiling at him.. "what should i expect tomorrow night?"

He almost chocked on his pasta as i said the boyfrind part. "well ummm ..." he ran his hand through his hair " i really umm i dont know?" he said looking at me funny "ive never taken someone to these things especially someone im... i like? And have..you know ... told someone that your my girlfriend.. umm im not sure..." edward just kept rambeling along "edaward its fine i was just giving you shit about it. Its ok we will get through it."

We finished dinner then moved to the lounge where we spoke about growing up and tried to make a story on how and where and when we met.

"how bout i saved you from getting hit by a bus?" edward smiled "pfft whateva you just want to be the hero...how about we met at the grocery store we reached for the same apple?" thinking something simple would be a good i dea. "No way my mum knows i dont eat that healthy." He laughed.

"how about one of your kids was a little lost and i found him?" he said "that sounds good..maybe at the mall?" "done" we agreed "and weve been in conact ever since those 3 months ago" i said hoping everyone would believe our story tomorrow night.

Edward left at around 11 telling me he would pick me up here at 7 tomorrow night.

I swiched off all the lights and climbed into my cold lonely bed. Wishing i had someone to share with again. Maybe someone with perfect green eyes...


End file.
